The present disclosure relates to electrical connectors and more particularly to axially compressible connectors for hard-line or semi-rigid coaxial cables.
Coaxial cables are high-frequency transmission lines commonly used in the cable television industry to carry high-frequency or broadband signals, such as cable TV signals to television sets. The transmission lines generally connect a broadcast or distribution facility to homes, businesses, and other locations. Typically, a hard-line (also known as “hard pipe”) coaxial cable is used to carry the signals in distribution systems. Hard line coaxial cables are a heavy-duty coaxial cable with an outside shielding that can be a rigid or semi-rigid pipe, rather than flexible and braided wire. These cables are used in applications where a high degree of radio-frequency shielding is required. The hard line coaxial cables connect to terminal boxes and the signals are then distributed locally by connecting flexible coaxial cables to the terminal boxes to carry the signals throughout the interior of the locations.
The hard-line cable includes a solid wire core or inner conductor (also referred to herein as the “center conductor”), typically of copper or copper-clad aluminum, a foam-like dielectric that surrounds the core and a solid tubular outer conductor that encases the dielectric. The outer conductor is usually made of copper or aluminum. The dielectric material or insulation separates the inner and outer conductors. The outer conductor has a cable jacket or sheath that is usually made of a plastic material to insulate the cable and provide protection against corrosion and weathering.
Coaxial cables are typically connected using RF (radio frequency) connectors, which are electrical connectors designed to work at radio frequencies in the multi-megahertz range. RF connectors are designed to maintain the shielding that the coaxial design offers. Higher quality versions also minimize the change in transmission line impedance at the connection. These connectors have a fastening mechanism (thread, bayonet, braces, push pull) and springs for a low ohmic electric contact at a designed insertion force which allows multiple reconnects without reduced performance.
One type of connector used with semi-rigid coaxial cables includes threaded cable connectors. These connectors generally have moving parts at both ends of the connector and include two or three assemblies, which are rotatably connected to provide uniform compression to the coaxial cable. Typically, these connector designs require a special compression tool to complete the installation of the connector to the cable. Accordingly, there is a need for a connector for semi-rigid coaxial cables that can be quickly and easily installed on a coaxial cable without a specially designed tool.